herofandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Tamina
Princess Tamina is the deuteragonist in the 2010 live action Disney film, Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time. She was portrayed by Gemma Arterton. History Tamina is the Princess of the Holy City of Alamut, which was built over the Hour Glass housing the Sands of Time. After Alamut is invaded due to Nizam's scheming, she is forced to marry Prince Dastan, the adopted son of King Sharaman of Persia, in order to keep the peace between Alamut and Persia. After Dastan is framed for Sharaman's murder, they fled Garsiv in pursuit, and she tried to stab him. But in the case of Dastan's dagger, he used it to protect himself, then returned to the past, after which he exhausted all the time sand. After they are quite captured by Sheik Amar and his henchmen, they were taken to the Valley of the Slaves, a well-designed lie that kept the Persians away. Tamina was taken to the ostrich team, but they managed to escape and enter the city where the king was buried. When Sheik catches up to them, however, and tie them up, but after Tamina convinces him to take them to the Temple with the promise of more gold, he agrees. However their camp is attacked by asps, which is only prevented when Dastan uses the dagger. But after arriving at the village they find everything around it completely slaughtered, and they are ambushed by Hassansins. During the fight, Tamina was knocked out and the dagger was taken. They only manage to retrieve it with Seso, the Sheik's knife-thrower, sacrificing his life, before they sneak into the King's chamber to speak with Tus. Their plan to tell Tus about Nizam's schemes goes south when Nizam finds out and slits Tus' throat, and they escape to the Hour Glass. They enter the secret catacombs but due to a stray rock the ground collapses into sand, and after they are ambushed again by the Hassansin Leader, she saves Dastan by shoving the leader's asp into his face. They make it to the Hour Glass but are waylaid by Nizam, who kicks her off the edge, and despite Dastan catching hold on to her, she forces him to let go to stop Nizam. Tamina also appears again after Dastan deactivates the dagger and the timeline is altered, and she is presented with the dagger by Dastan who hints he knows what it does. They exchange banter in the palace garden, with Dastan telling her they will know each other well enough to move forward in their talks to heal the broken trust between Persia and Alamut. Gallery Images Prince-of-persia13.jpg 78e4de534fff4b0fd75b5efad3e53d82.jpg Tamina-running.jpg d79064b534b5cf2a71a36923f2e1ae6b.jpg|Dastan and Tamina. Trivia *Tamina's fate at the end of the film mirrors that of the character Princess Farah in the 2003 game of the same name. Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Damsels Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Monarchs Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Strong-Willed Category:Charismatic Category:Chaste Category:Insecure Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Spouses Category:In Love Category:Falsely Accused Category:Revived Category:Aristocrats Category:Provoker Category:Voice of Reason Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Lawful Good Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Nurturer Category:Poor Category:Self-Aware Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Extravagant Category:Wealthy Category:Wise Category:Obsessed Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Benefactors Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Deal Makers Category:Rescuers Category:Animal Kindness Category:Siblings Category:Guardians Category:Lethal Category:Outright Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Defectors